Avatar Art
by loveart509
Summary: Modern AU Legend of Korra where all the main characters are attending college at Republic University. Korra, Mako and Bolin are art students at this university. Currently Mako and Korra are dating but will it last when Korra meets and emerald eyed beauty? Rated T but might change for latter chapters. No bending. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi everyone who reads this. This is my first time writing anything not related to essays and I am not the worlds best speller and my grammar is bad as well but I hope you like my story anyways.**

Chapter one

"Mako hurry up it looks perfect." Bollin whines to his brother. "Pobo is hungry and so is the rest of us." "Seriously Mako it looks great, now can we go." Korra pushes her boyfriend to finish his art work for the night. "Guys I am almost done I promise. I just need to set a few more parts on fire, blow and then I will be done. So just hold your horses, will ya?" grumbles Mako. Currently Mako was working on his first art work for his senior year of college and all his projects had to be perfect if he wanted to get a job at a really good school molding and inspiring the minds of art students before they enter the world of college.

"Mako come on! Its 12:30am and the Union (cafeteria) closes at 1, and I want to get there before they run out of Reese's Puffs." sigh Korra. "Relax Korra, we will get there before they run out of Reese's Puffs. Besides if they are out I'm sure Bollin can sweet talk that girl that works the night shift into getting you some. What was her name again?" Mako asks. At herring the words girl that works the night shift Bollin suddenly perks up. "Opal! Aw Opal is so pretty. Her hair looks so soft and she's so niiiicccceeeee." Bollin rambles dreamily on and on about Opal until he is cut short with a fit a laughter coming from Korra and Mako. "Bo you're so whipped and you're not even dating the girl yet." Mako laughs. "Yeah Bo where's your dress because she is defiantly going to wear the pants." Korra interjects. "Awww come on guys you have each other and now I finally find one that I think I really like and you're going to give me grief about it." says Bollin sadly. "Sorry Bo. It has been along time now that you have been our third wheel and we didn't realize how much a toll it was taking on you. We support you in your quest to get the girl!" Korra says apologetically but changes her voice to sound like a knight towards the end. "Yeah Bo, we are really sorry." Mako apologizes. "Oh guys its no big deal and I don't feel like your third wheel. We are family. Have always been family and always will be. So lets go get the girl. Huzzah!" Bollin says enthusiastically going back to his happy self but is shot down when Mako starts working again.

…

"Ok guys I'm finally finished. So what do you think?" asked Mako. Mako may not be good at painting or printmaking but when it comes to sculptures and manipulating flames to create the patterns he wants on a canvas or three-dimensional work he is a genius. Bollin and Korra look around the piece in a state of Awww. There was no doubt that Mako was the one to beat in the three-dimensional field at Republic University. Mako had taken sheets of metal, cut them, and shaped them into a circular form that looked like fire was all round the invisible sphere. Once he created the form he used fire to give the metal wisps of changing color in the metal to let it be know that not only did it look like fire but it had also been touched by fire. "It looks amazing Mako." said Korra. Bollin was left speechless in a world of his own. Thinking of how he could make his clay work stand out in the sea of students just like his brother has. Mako takes his brothers lack of words as a compliment and terns to them both and says, "Aww thanks guys. Now we better hurry because the Union closes in 20 min and we got to get Korra her Reese's Puffs."

…..

With that the three of them was out of the art building and running to the union. They arrive at the Union with in three minutes because of their race, with Korra winning of corse. "Hey it's not fair Korra, not all of us can be All-Star athletes as well as All-Star artist." whined Mako. "Hey they don't call me the Avatar for nothing and I said last one there would be a sitting turtle duck." Korra retorted smiling at her boyfriend and his brother. "What…. Is….A…..Turtle…Duck….. Anyway?" Bollin enunciates trying to catch his breath. "It's a mix between a turtle and a duck but they aren't real. Gran Gran used to say I was a turtle duck when I was a kid and I guess it just stayed with me." explains Korra. Mako and Bollin chocks it up to Korra's Alaskan heritage and lets it go.

With that the three of them make their way into the sitting area of the Union. After finding a seat (not like it was hard given the time) they dropped their stuff and made their way to the food. As they were walking up Korra catches a glimpse of tall long ravin hair girl talking to Opal. Just as they were about to make it to opal the girl walks away to find a seat. Korra jumps in line first and asks Opal for a bowl of Reese's Puffs. At this time the most of the Union is closed down so to get food you have to ask the people working to make you it or get it for you. "Oh Korra I am so sorry but the school doesn't have Reese's Puffs anymore." Opal says quietly knowing how much Korra loves Reese's Puffs and secretly hopping Korra wont make a scene. "What! What will I do without my Reese's Puffs? I only eat Reese's Puffs when I work late at the studio. They are my surgery life line! Please bring them back!" Korra now down on her knees begging to the heavens to bring back her Reese's Puffs. "We still have Coco Puffs." Opal says trying to uplift her friend in front of her. "They are not the same Opal." says a sadden Korra. Korra quickly looks up when she hears small giggles coming from the seating area. Korra then gets up to go to where the giggles were coming from to give the person laughing at her a piece of her mind. With in seconds Korra is at the single occupant's table, she is about to tell the ravin hair girl from earlier to stop laughing at her and her love for Reese's Puffs when the girl looks up. Bright emerald eyes meet Korra's azure eyes and everything that Korra was about to say escapes her mind leaving her stunned. She stands there for a few minutes staring at her until the blushing emerald eyed girl clears her throat, as if asking why Korra was there. "Um…I…I wa…was wondering if you wanted to to sit with us sense….sense you know your alone." Korra stutters rubbing that back of her head. "Oh…um… sure why not." the girl answers as she gets up to gather her things. "My names Korra whats yours?" Korra asks to make small talk while waiting. The girl looks up at the now blushing Korra and answers, "My name is Asami."


	2. Chapter 2

**Asami's point of view. things** _ **italicized**_ **are point of view's thoughts.**

 _Ugh today was a long day._ Asami looked down at her watched and saw that it was 1230. Spending the entire day working on her next prototype for her engineering class, has left her exhausted and hungry. _The union is on my way back to the dorms. I'll just stop by and grab something to eat. I can also use the time to talk to Opal about her new crush. What was his name? Oh I know Bolin._ With that thought Asami quickly picked up her tools, then cleaned up the oil that had gotten on her hands and smeared on her face. It wasn't that far of a walk to the union from the engineering lab. As she was about to walk in she saw three people racing towards the union from the art building. Looking at them and seeing the fun they were having Asami thought _I wish I could create something as beautiful as those students do. Especially the Avatar._

Though Asami didn't know the Avatar personally, she didn't even know her real name, she knew why she was called the Avatar. Being dragged to most of the school's sporting events by her friends Asami knew why she was considered the Avatar on the field and court. The avatar was the captain of the soccer team, football team and basketball team. Sounds impossible but she makes it work. However, she is known as the Avatar in the art department for a different reason. Not only was she skilled in the sports department, the Avatar could create amazing art work in any medium. Whether it be clay, wood, metal, paint, charcoal, plaster, or any other medium you can think of she could make stunning art work. Every semester Asami goes into the art building multiple times looking at the different artwork that is being displayed and sure enough the word Avatar is signed on multiple works. Then at the end of the year Asami always goes to the student art show. Each time about a forth of the work on display is signed Avatar. Asami just thought it was amazing how this girl could channel her strength and determination on the field into something that creates beautiful and enchanting artworks. She couldn't fathom it.

After talking to Opel a bit about Bolin Asami took her food and found a place to set. She started eating her food when she heard someone cry out. Asami looks up to see the Avatar on her knees begging for Reese's' Puffs. It took everything Asami had to stifle her laugh. Unfortunately, she did not go unnoticed. Because of a small giggle that excepted her she now had an irritated Avatar heading towards her. With in seconds Asami sees from the corner of her eye that the Avatar had made it to her table. She looks up ready to explain the giggling when she is met with the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. They were like azure waves that captured Asami's attention causing her to get lost in them, not that she minded getting lost in them.

A few minutes pass and Asami was broke from her trance when she heard voices from the other side of the room. _Shit she must think I'm a freak for staring._ Asami quickly cleared her throat getting ready to say sorry, knowing full well that her face was was a deep crimson after staring and seeing that the girl was staring as well, when the other girl spoke. "Um….I…I wa… was wondering if you wanted to sit with us sense…sense you know you're alone." _Oh my goodness is that a blush forming on her face? She is so adorable rubbing the back of here head shyly. Oh shit she asked me something._ "Oh….um…. sure why not." Asami got up and started to gather her things when she heard azure's voice again. "My names Korra. What's yours?" _God her voice is like an angel._ Asami looks up and sees that a blush did come on to azure's face. "My name is Asami." 

Korra and Asami quickly made their way over to the table that Mako and Bolin were siting at. As they got closer the brothers look up and see their friend blushing and bringing along someone with her. "Mako this is Asami, Asami this is my boy…boyfriend Mako." To distracted by how her name sounded coming from Korra's mouth, Asami only heard the last of it "boyfriend Mako." With that Asami felt a little pain in her chest. _What is this feeling, why do I feel a little broken?_ Asami knew why she just wasn't ready to admit that she already had feelings for this stuttering, blushing, beautiful water tribe girl beside her. Getting completely lost in her head Asami totally missed the second boy's name that was now grinning up at here almost bouncing out of his seat.

"I..I'm going to go get som…something to eat." Korra said before she made a dash back up to Opal. With the Korra gone Asami was able to collect herself. She turned to the boys, "I'm sorry what was your names again." The boy in green happily answered her, telling her their names again and saying they were brothers. Asami found it odd that the brother seemed to be on opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to their personalities. Bolin was a big ball of energy while his brother Mako just set there not touching his food staring daggers at Asami. Asami couldn't figure out what she did to Mako to make him already dislike her, but it had to be something big because he was only answering his brother with short stiff answers and looked at Asami like he wanted to rip her head off.

 **Mako's view.**

 _What's going on Korra never blushes. Yet just talking to Asami for a bit has her stuttering and blushing so hard that she looks like she might pass out. I should be the one to do that not Asami. I mean I am her boyfriend after all._ "All right guys. I found something to eat." Korra said as she set down at the table. Mako turned from Asami and focused on the two. Studying them. Korra and Asami both reach for the salt at the same time when their hands touch. Both pull back quickly. "y..you go..go a head." Korra stammers as her turns red again. _There, there it is. Why is she blushing and stuttering? Could it be that she has a thing for Asami? This isn't fair I just got her and now someone else might mess it up. No! I CAN'T HAVE THAT._

Mako then quickly sands and goes over to Korra's side. "here Korra let me cut that for you" Mako says as he tries to take Korra's plate to cut up here meat. "Chill Mako" Korra pulls here plate away "I can cut up my own food." Saddened and a little mortified that he actually just tried to cut up Korra's food as if she was a little child Mako quickly sits back down. 

Mako looks up at Korra and sees her looking at him questioning what is up with him. _God how could I be so stupid. Korra hates it when people try to take care of here. She is strong and doesn't need or want that._

Mako is brought out of his thoughts when he hears Asami say, "Korra you've got something on your face." Korra then tries to get it with her tongue, completely missing it, causing the engineer to giggle. "here let me" Mako hears Asami say as he watches the raven haired girl take here napkin and caressing Korra's face with one hand while whipping away the food with the other. Mako watches as a blush manifests its self on Korra's face because of Asami doing something that would get Mako's hand smacked away if he tried doing it.

Mako could tell that there was something there. Their actions seemed to blind together, giving and taking, like they have known each other for years even though they just met. Lost in his own thoughts Mako just sat there trying to figure out why he and Korra wasn't like that. _It isn't fair. I was here first. She is supposed to be mine. I will have to prove it to here. We are supposed to be together not this crush that I see between them._ Mako was only stirred form his thoughts when Korra grabbed his shoulder telling him it was time to. He got up and put his dishes and untouched food away. Heading back to the dorm rooms Mako decided that he was going to do everything in his power to keep Korra.


End file.
